


I'm Here.

by rk800connor



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute? I guess, Happy Ending, M/M, Night Terrors, Ouma is scared of the dark, Shit, also their rooms are next to eachother, d - Freeform, really ooc fuck man, tbh this was just thought of bc I'm a sucker for Kiibouma, wow im messing aroun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk800connor/pseuds/rk800connor
Summary: Ouma gets a nightmare, and finds himself outside his room crying. An unlikely hero comes and saves the day.





	

The dictator woke up with a cold sweat, his back twitching and moving himself up in a sitting position. It took him a considerable amount of time until he realised that it was still completely dark. Even though he didn’t like to admit it, he had a large fear of the dark, or more precisely, what’s in the dark. He put shaky feet onto the ground, and tried to get his bearings with his eyesight still trying to get used to the sudden change of light. He looked down, his vision still blurry.   
_ “Where am I again..?” _ __   
Kokichi was wearing a loose clear shirt with his checkered boxers visible underneath.    
__ “That’s right… the prison.”   
Standing up, he eventually got used to the change in light and temperature and remembered what had happened in his dream.

 

Running. That’s what he could remember. His legs flailed aimlessly, but to no avail. Someone was chasing him, and if he was caught, he was done for. Running down a never ending path, running to a hopeless future. He couldn’t really do much to stop himself, as if he was a puppet being pulled by strings. He remembered faintly falling over, and when he turned to face back up, a knife was plunged into his neck.

 

His eyes shot open yet again. He didn’t know why and when, but he had somehow fallen back to sleep. The shaking in his body had gotten more intense and vile, to the point of that standing was foolish. His legs collapsed under him, until he was a shaking ball on the ground with tears and sweat dripping off him.    
_ I don’t want anyone to see me like this… I… _ __   
Even though he knew it was pointless, he continued to try stand. Every time he fell, he felt as if more people would find him.    
_ Where am I..? _ __   
He was in the corridor of the dorms, his back resting against his door. Anyone could walk out and notice him. Anyone could find him, and humiliate him.    
The imagining of people finding him only made his tears worse, until he was choking out silent sobs.   
“Kokichi-kun!”   
A familiar voice was heard, loud yet concerned. He was found, and his face must’ve gone to an expression of anger when the voice continued. His hands were on his ears.    
_ Go away. Leave me alone. _ __   
Kokichi was an ugly cryer, his eyes got red and puffed up and he’d choke aimlessly on his own tears.    
Hearing the voice call out again only made the tears get more intense, more heavy, more hard. His knees were up to his chest, his hands tight against the side of his head. The person in front of him was hard to see, due to his unclear vision and wavering consciousness.    
It took a while for him to notice, but he was being carried. At this point, he knew who it was. It was snug in their arms, but he still felt tears slip down his face and cheek.  __ “Kiibo…” Concerned eyes faced back to him, as if they didn’t expect him to speak. “I… heard a noise so I left my room,” he began, lightly placing Kokichi down onto his bed. “And when I looked outside, you were there.” Kokichi responded with a quiet “mm…” sound, almost drifting off, until he remembered why he was awake in the first place, resulting in tears falling down his startled eyes yet again. “What’s wrong?! Are you injured..!? Please, let me check your body!” Kiibo exclaimed, panicking. Kokichi sniffed slightly, before finally being able to say, “I-It’s… just a bad dream, I’m fine…”   
“Bad dream? Please educate me of what that is!”   
“A… bad dream is when you dream of something bad… It’s self explanatory.”   
“Oh, I understand! So, you dreamt of something bad? Scary?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Understood!”   
Kiibo walked over to Kokichi, before embracing him into a hug. “Hey! What are you doing?” he objected, anger somewhat flaring in his voice, yet he didn’t fight back physically. “You had a bad dream and are upset, no? Allow me to comfort you!”    
“But-”   
“No objections!”   
Kokichi pouted, his face flushing. He did eventually find comfort in the robots arms, and felt his eyelids get heavy. His head frequently lowered, before he snapped back into reality and shot his head back up. Kiibo noticed this and after giving Kokichi a nod of acceptance, he let Kokichi dream in his arms.

 

Kiibo was gentle whilst cradling Kokichi, careful not to wake him. Kiibo himself didn’t need sleep, and simply needed charging instead, but luckily he had studied human needs, and decreed that it’d be best to let Kokichi lay alone in his bed. He lightly placed him down in his bed, and put a blanket neatly around him. Whilst trying to move away, he noticed that Kokichi was still holding onto him. He didn’t really have a choice, so he stayed with the dictator and watched as his chest moved up and down in sync with his breathing. Heat propelling off his body was easily touched onto Kokichi, letting him rest easy.

 

That time, Kokichi didn’t have a nightmare. He slept easily through the rest of the night, woken up by the morning announcement. The foreign chime of Monokuma’s laughter rang through his ears, as if taunting him for the weakness due to the dark.    
It took him for a while to get his bearings, until noticing that Kiibo was there.   
Actually… he was in Kiibo’s room.   
“Good morning, Kokichi-kun.”   
“Kiibo?”   
“Did you have a not-bad dream?”   
Kokichi smiled and laughed a faint chuckle. A silence was between the two, until Kokichi happily broke the silence with, “Well, even if robot’s don't have dicks, it’s nice to know that they aren’t one.”   
“What do you mean?!”   
“Nishishishi…" 


End file.
